Wolf's Daughter?
by authorwannabe101
Summary: After Scorpia Rising, Alex moved in with Ben Daniels. Big mistake. MI6 continued to blackmail him into working them. And on his first mission after getting back, things went terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf's Daughter?**

** Scorpia Rising did happen. However, Alex didn't go to the States. Instead, he stayed with Fox/Ben Daniels. Big mistake. MI6 continued to blackmail him into working for them. And on his first mission after getting back, things went terribly wrong. Ok, so here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 1:

_Evil Man's POV:_

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" One of my men asked anxiously. "MI6 may continue to use the boy."

I shook my head while saying, "The boy is a man in all but age, and his guardian wouldn't stand for it. And besides," here I smirked, "he will be neither boy nor man soon."

**-two days later-**

_Alex's POV:_

I thought to myself as I sat in an alleyway. I had been captured by Scorpia a week ago. They had left me in a room for three days, occasionally bringing water. On the fourth day, a man came. I would have attacked, but there were guards behind him. Besides, I figured he just wanted to talk.

How wrong I was. He wanted to stick me with a needle that would turn me into a girl. Yes, that's right. I'm a girl now. And quite hot, too, if the wolf whistles are anything to go by.

* * *

So anyways, I was on my way to my house, where my new guardian - Ben Daniels/Fox - and I live, when I decided to think. So here I am, sitting in an alley.

I think that, for once, Scorpia did me a favor. When MI6 finally responds to my cell for help, they'll find nothing, because for some reason, I was released today. So they won't know that I'm a girl. And changing genders could be the best disguise ever. If I leave Chelsea, I'll have no chance of being recognized, and eventually, MI6 will stop looking for me. I'll be assumed dead. I'll be free of MI6 forever. And while even Tom and Ben will have to be fooled, if they knew it could ruin everything. And I'm sure they would tell me to go. To do it. To be free.

All of a sudden, I realize I've done it. I've convinced myself to leave Chelsea. To assume a new name- I'd have to, it's not like I could go around as Alex Rider.

But what should I call myself?

And suddenly, I had it. Liberty Knight. It fits me, as well. I'm finally free, but it also makes sure I don't forget my past. (AN: Tamara Knight)

Middle name? Something to connect me to Jack, but still has to do with freedom.

And then, I remembered a quote that Jack was fond of. 'Give me liberty, or give death!' I crack a smile. I'm Liberty now, so it's only right that I use that. But who said it? Jack told me once. Henry? No, that's the last name. Madrick? No, Patrick! Patrick Henry. So I'll be Liberty Patricia Knight. **(AN:Patricia is the girl form of Patrick.)**

I smiled again. I like it.

* * *

Later, I wake up. I'd gone to sleep soon after deciding on my new name, and slept soundly. Until now. Frowning, I look around. Something woke me up, and it sure wasn't my internal alarm clock. It was just after midnight!

And then, I saw them. Five men, absolutely and positively drunk, were stumbling into the alley way I was in.

Oh no. This could be terrible. I was still weak from my captivity, and also still adjusting to my new body. Plus, all five had some serious muscles. Obviously, they were smart enough to stay fit and exercise, but not enough to stay sober.

**(15 minutes later)**

I panted, stepping away from the third man I had managed to knock unconscious. However, there were still two more men, and I was exhausted. Being starved, thirsty, and in a new body wasn't the best to be in a midnight fight.

And then, as the remaining men stepped towards me, a familiar voice called, "Oi! Leave her alone!" I stared in astonishment as a man stepped into the light, proving my hearing wasn't off. It really was him. Wolf. The man who had bullied me during SAS training, then used to get me into the end of a mission, where he saved my life. I hadn't seen him since, and yet here was, when I am a girl.

As the drunk men scattered, obviously not wanting to deal with me now, Wolf asked, stepping closer, "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, and told him, "As well as a girl could be after being attacked by five drunken men."

He frowned, and asked, "Five?"

Ah. So he hadn't seen the three I had kicked behind me.

I moved aside and pointed behind me. He stared at them, then looked at me. "Maybe you didn't need my help."

At this, I shook my head and told him, "I'm ready to drop right now. I really needed my sleep tonight, and they woke me up."

Here Wolf looked quizzically at me. "Why were you sleeping out here?"

I groaned to myself. I did _not_ want someone from my past to know, but then, he hadn't recognized me, so what harm could it do?

I told him, shrugging to make it seem like no big deal, "I don't have a place to go."

Now his look was angry. "What? Why?"

Now was my turn. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

Wolf glared at me. "I'm a soldier living in this neighborhood, and I would like to know why a teenager is living on the streets."

'We're too alike.' I thought as I returned the glare. "I don't even know you," not true, "so why should I tell you my problems?"

"So you do have a problem!" He exclaimed, seemingly proud of himself.

I was incredulous that he actually said that. "Don't all people?"

Now he was almost blushing. He was also fumbling with his pockets, I noted. "I guess. I mean, yes. I just... I don't know."

I was almost laughing now. The big bad wolf, blushing and stumbling over his words? Unbelievable!

And then, he said something incredible. "Do you want to stay at my place?"

I stared at him in astonishment, and he hastily backtracked. "I mean, not like that, just... I don't like the idea of you staying out here. They might come back or wake up."

I sighed. Back to incredulous. "Do I look defenseless to you?"

"No." He replied. "But you admitted it yourself- you're tired. And besides," He added, "you can always pay me back somehow if it makes you feel you better."

Now I was tempted. A soft, clean bed versus a hard, dirty, concrete alley. Even if he was from my past, "Yes." I told him, then added, "But only because your an SAS soldier."

Wolf frowned, obviously suspicious, after all, he only said 'soldier'. "How do you know that?"

Laughing, I started moving for the street while telling him, "Your ID fell out of your pocket when you were fumbling with it."

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

I sat in a chair and stared at the girl. The moment we had gotten home - a one bath, two bedroom apartment - she had said that it was fine that one bedroom was mine and the other was filled with boxes. Snake had always told me that I had no reason to keep all of it, and I knew it was the truth - who needed to keep reports from school that they were proud of, or old, broken down furniture? The thing was, I always remembered at the the completely wrong time. Like this instance. Two o'clock in the morning.

And now, it was coming back to bite me.

Suddenly, I chuckled. I just realized - the girl doesn't know my name, and I don't know hers!

**So, how did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right! Thank you to all my subscribers. However, I did only get one review. pouts Thank you to double-oh-nothing for that. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_Wolf's POV:_

_I sat in a chair and stared at the girl. The moment we had gotten home - a one bath, two bedroom apartment - she had said that it was fine that one bedroom was mine and the other was filled with boxes. Snake had always told me that I had no reason to keep all of it, and I knew it was the truth - who needed to keep reports from school that they were proud of, or old, broken down furniture? The thing was, I always remembered at the the completely wrong time. Like this instance. Two o'clock in the morning._

_And now, it was coming back to bite me._

_Suddenly, I chuckled. I just realized - the girl doesn't know my name, and I don't know hers!_

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

I sniffed as I woke up. There was a smell - an aroma - that I haven't smelled since I don't know when. But it reminded me of- "Pancakes!" I gasped, jolting out of the chair I had fallen asleep in.

Lurching into the kitchen, I stared in amazement. THe girl was working busily at the griddle. Zoning in on the smell in anticipation, I realized something.

"Why are you making breakfast?" I asked.

She replied, not turning around or even giving a sign that I had startled her- not that I wanted to! -, "You said I could pay could back. This is my way."

And then, as she scraped a finger on my oven and showed me the dust on it, "Besides, I don't think you've had a proper meal in ages."

In response, I shrugged, then asked, "How did you make them? I don't have any mix and," I added as something occurred to me, "What are we going to do about syrup?"

She replied, "I made the pancakes from scratch. As for the syrup, I went shopping. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"No," I said as, spotting something cooling on a plate, I moved forward, "It's perfectly fi-" her spatula slapped down on my hand.

"No touching the bacon until the table is set." She warned.

Grumbling, I set about doing it, and asked, "How did you know I was going for the bacon?"

Frowning, I watched as her shoulders set, and she took a deep breath before answering, "My father, uncle, and sister used to."

I hesitated, not knowing how this would affect her, then said, "You could call them if you want."

She shook her head and replied. "They're dead. That's why I'm on the streets. I ran from the government."

I frowned again and asked, "Mom?" Another shake, and a whispered, "Dead."

* * *

_Alex/Liberty POV:_

I couldn't believe I managed that. And all of it was true. Ben, Ian, and Jack all used to take the bacon off the plate. And, while Ben wasn't dead, my real father and Ian and Jack were, along with my my mom. And I was running from the government, only it was MI6, not Child Services.

* * *

**(After breakfast)**

_Wolf's POV:_

After we finished wolfing down what we could, the girl moved to do the dishes and put the left overs away, only for me to stop her.

"You made it, I clean up." I told her.

She nodded, and told me, "I'm going to go for a walk."

I nodded, then asked quickly, "What's your name?"

Turning, she looked at me and returned, "What's yours?"

I understood the underlying words. _You're a soldier and I'm a girl living on the streets. You want my name, you tell me yours first._

"James," I told her, "James Mendoza."

She nodded, then said, "Liberty Knight."

Now I was grinning. "Ar-Were your parents supporters of freedom?" I asked, quickly changing my choice of words.

She grinned back and told me, "Yes. Even my middle name speaks of it."

I must have looked confused, because she told me, "Patricia."

Now I was even more confused. She quickly clarified, "Patrick Henry."

I shook my head, "I don't know who he is."

"Was," she corrected, "Henry _was_ an American patriot before and during their Revolutionary War."

"Why'd they go with him?" I asked, puzzled.

She grinned again and told me, "Some of Henry's more famous words are 'Give me liberty of give me death.' Fits, doesn't it?"

I agreed, then asked, "What do you go by? Liberty seems like a mouthful, and you don't seem like a Libby or a Berty."

Liberty told me, shrugging, "Liberty."

I considered it, then asked, "Why don't I call you Lynx?"

As realization of what I meant dawned on her, she asked, "Like my own SAS codename?"

I nodded, and she told me, "Yes. Lynx is fine." And then she walked out the door.

* * *

_James/Wolf's POV:_

I just sat there staring at the door for a few minutes, and then, for the first time ever, remembered to clean up the second bedroom at at good time. I shot out of the chair I was in and towards the closet. I was going to need a _lot_ of trash bags.

* * *

Snake's POV:

I was on my way to Wolf's house with Eagle and Badger, Fox's replacement. We always hung out together, it didn't matter if we were on or off duty. We were a unit. We were K-Unit, one of the best SAS teams out there. So we hung out.

Once we reached Wolf's place, we just walked in like we always do. We all have a key to everyone's apartment. You know, as a safety precaution. We'd never had a reason to be thankful before. We did now. It looked like a tornado had hit!

There was trash everywhere, cans of drinks upset, and things had been thrown from their places.

"Wolf?" The three of us called, and he emerged from the second bedroom.

"Oh, good." He said, "You all can help."

"Help what? Demolish your apartment?" I asked, incredulous. "Because it doesn't look like you need any help."

"Aww," Eagle whined. "I wanted to help Wolf demolish his place." We all ignored him. We were used to his childish behavior.

"Anyways, no," Wolf stated, glaring at me, "I finally remembered to clean out the bedroom."

"Really?" I asked. I had been bugging him about it for years! Literally! Then I frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you remember? What caused you to?"

Wolf opened his mouth to reply when Eagle yelled, "Pancakes! Wolfy has pancakes!"

"Um, yeah." Wolf said, then realized what he had been called. "Did you call me _Wolfy_?"

"Yep!" Eagle called, bouncing towards the kitchen.

Growling, Wolf followed. Badger and I exchanged glances, then hurried towards the kitchen. After all, we didn't want the tornado to hit there as well.

* * *

Later, we were all sitting at the table eating pancakes. The subject of cleaning had been dropped, and we were all enjoying the first real meal we had had in ages.

"So," Badger asked. "Where did the pancakes come from?"

"Me." A voice said, snorting. "It was my payment for Wolf letting me stay."

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

"Who are you?" My unit mates asked simultaneously.

"Liberty Knight." Lynx replied, then added, "But my friends call me Lynx."

I started, surprised. But that meant-

"I thought I was the only one who called you that?" I questioned, confused. I mean, I gave her that codename!

"You are." She stated, shrugging.

"Wait." Badger said, laughing, "_Wolf_ is your only friend?"

"Yes." Lynx said simply. Badger wasn't laughing now.

"Family?" Snake questioned, frowning.

"Dead."

"All of them? Meaning aunts, uncles, cousins, as well?"

"All of them."

"Godparents?"

At this, a flash of pain flashed in her eyes before it was gone. "Dead."

"Grandparents? Great uncles and aunts? Second cousins? Nieces? Nephews?" Snake was getting desperate now, and I must say, I was to. Surely she had _someone_ who she is related to that's still alive.

These hopes were quickly extinguished as Lynx said, "Dead."

"But-" Snake started to say, only to be interrupted with, "Look, my family is dead, ok? I've been on my own for a few weeks now, and I prefer not to talk about it." Lynx sat down in a chair and, crossing her arms and glaring at us, went into total teenage girl mode.

"Ok," Snake said, nodding. "It's just... I don't know."

She shrugged and said, "It's fine."

But it wasn't.

**There! Now, I, by order of The Wicked Witch of the West, my boss, commands you to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back. Thank you to those who reviewed, you made me so happy.**

_Lynx's POV:_

It's been a month now since Wolf took me in. All of K-Unit has become my family, and each help me in their own way.

Wolf sits there, silent, and listens when I need to spill out my problems- except for the ones I can't tell him, of course.

Eagle pulls pranks and tells jokes. He's become the older brother I never had.

Snake understands that I won't answer questions about my past, and respects that. But he tells me every now and then that he's there for me when I'm ready.

Badger studied to be a teacher, but then became a soldier. He helps me by teaching me. As I was supposed to have missed school for several weeks, the fact that I was behind because of MI6 wasn't questioned.

And yet, I know I need to leave soon. My being here is dangerous. MI6 is bound to find me at some point. It's either them or someone I've angered. And when they do, it will be K-Unit who suffers.

This will happen if I don't leave soon. I swore to myself after a week that I would move on, that I wouldn't stay in one place for more than a few weeks. Now, it's been four. But there lays the problem. I've spent too long here. I've become attached. I've-

"Lynx?" Wolf called, "Lynx? Are you in there?" He knocked on my bedroom door - it was the old trash room. "Lynx?" He called again, "Are you ok? You've been in there all morning."

"I-," I paused. How to say that I was leaving? That I had to, to keep them safe?

_Wolf's POV:_

"Lynx?" I called once more, frowning. What was going on? And why today, of all days?

"Wolf?" Eagle asked quietly, unusually serious. "What's going on? Have you told her?"

"No," I growled, "Something's wrong. She won't answer. Or at least, not completely.

"Meaning?" Snake asked as him and Badger joined us. It was supposed to have been a day of celebration. I would pop the question, - no, not that one! - Lynx would say yes, and we would head out to go paint balling. But, it wasn't going that way.

I opened my mouth to answer, when Lynx did it again. Except, this was, "Wolf, I-," then stopped. "Like that." I growled.

Snake shrieked, going all medical, "Lynx! Are you hurt? You aren't-," here he hesitated, "Pregnant?" The word was barely loud enough to be a whisper, but somehow, some way, Lynx heard it.

"No!" She shrieked, throwing her door open and staring at us. "No, no, no!"

Snake took a step back, "Woah! Take it easy, Lynx. It just seemed like you were trying to tell us something big."

"I am," she whispered, "My past."

_Lynx's POV:_

Wait, hold your horses there, Lynx! What are you doing? You're trying to explain that you have to leave, not your past! Any yet, the moment it slipped out, I was relieved. They would understand, be ready for what was coming, and I would be able to stay.

I glanced up from the stain I had been staring at on the floor to see them all gaping at me. "Are... Are you sure?" Snake asked finally.

I gaped at him now. "You're the one who's been telling me to explain when I was ready! Well, the moment's here!"

Wolf nodded, then questioned, "Before or after I ask you the question?"

"Question?" I asked stupidly.

"Will you let me adopt you?" He blurted out.

I stared at him, then said slowly, "Before I say yes, I'll tell you about my past. Then, we'll see if you still want me and all the trouble that follows."

_Snake's POV:_

I had breathed a sigh of relief as Lynx shot down my ideas, and now, I was holding my breath again.

"What do you mean?" Wolf demanded, worried. "What trouble?"

Lynx shook her head and suggested, "Perhaps you should sit down for this.

_Third Person POV:_

"Fifteen years ago," Lynx began, "A woman named Helen Rider-," she was cut off by Wolf.

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Just let me talk, and you'll find out." Lynx told him, then continued, "Helen Rider gave birth to Alex Rider. Now, Alex's father was special. John Rider was an MI6 agent deep undercover in Scorpia." All of K-Unit opened their mouths, only to shut them again at Lynx's glare.

"When Alex was one year oold, his parents were killed by Scorpia, and he went to live with his uncle, Ian Rider, who also worked for MI6. When he was seven, a young American woman named Jack Starbright became the Rider's housekeeper. Over the years, she became Alex's sister. When Alex was 14, his uncle was killed and he was recruited by MI6. Through out the nex year, he was given training and underwent dangerous missions. He had a 100 percent record and was MI6's secret weapon. After that year, Jack was killed by Scorpia. Alex was adopted by another agent.

"When he had recovered, he was given another mission. During it, he was captured and turned into a girl. Alex decided that this was his oppurtunity to escape MI6. He - now a she - took a new name. That very night, though, she encountered a man who she had known before. He didn't recognize her, and she took his offer of a place to stay.

"The man? Wolf. The girl? Me. The-," Lynx was interrupted by Snake.

"There is no way that you were originally a boy. That isn't scientifically possible."

"Yes, it is. I'm proof." Lynx countered. "Now, let me finish."

Snake paused, then nodded. He knew she wouldn't lie. Not about this.

"The boy? Alex Rider, codenamed-," Lynx paused, then whispered, "Promise you won't hate me?"

The men all nodded. How could they hate Lynx?

"Cub. Alex Rider, Liberty Knight, Lynx, and Cub are all the same person."

K-Unit stared at her, and then, one by one, Wolf, Eagle, and Snake fainted. Badger looked puzzled.

"Did they know you before?" He asked, staring at Lynx.

She shook her head. "We trained together at BB."

Badger fainted as well.

_Wolf's POV:_

I blinked as I woke up.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Owltalon and Mrs. Frank Hardy for reviewing. You make me happy every time. Also, oops. The whole Wolf's POV thing at the very end? Mistake! It was the only thing of chapter four I had, and I completely forgot about it, causing it to be there. Also, I apologize before hand about all the switching POVs. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 4:

_"Cub. Alex Rider, Liberty Knight, Lynx, and Cub are all the same person."_

_K-Unit stared at her, and then, one by one, Wolf, Eagle, and Snake fainted. Badger looked puzzled._

_"Did they know you before?" He asked, staring at Lynx._

_She shook her head. "We trained together at BB."_

_Badger fainted as well._

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

I blink as I woke up. Lynx was above me holding smelling salts to my nose.

When she noticed that I was awake, she asked, "Can you sit up?" I did so and, nodding, she moved on to Snake, who was slumped in his chair.

I frowned as my memories flooded my brain. Was what I remembered real? "Lynx," I began, "Is what you said true? You're really Cub?"

Shaking her head, she moved on to Eagle as Snake sat up. "No," she said softly, not like her usual loud self, "But I used to be."

Eagle, who had just woken up, blinked dumbly. "Wha-? Oh, yeah. I remember now." THen he slumped back down and started snoring.

Rolling her eyes, Lynx continued on to Badger and said, "I'll pack my bags and leave as soon as I can."

"What?" Snake demanded, interrupting my would be sentence. "Now that we know that you're Cub, and in trouble, that's even more of a reason for you to stay! Now say yes to Wolf and sign the bloody papers!"

Lynx blinked stupidly, as did I. I mean, who wouldn't? Snake actually knows how to curse! It's a miracle!

Snake frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Wha-? Nothing." Lynx said, "It's just, you hated me as Cub, and-."

Now I interrupted her. "Lynx, we never hated you. We were jealous. You got into BB no problem, we had to work for it. But either way, you were - and still are - part of K-Unit. Nothing can change that."

She nodded slowly as Badger sat up, thumping Eagle in the process and causing him to fall to the ground. He shot up, spluttering. Eagle's head had landed in my bowl of cereal from that morning.

"What?" He cried, "What is a bowl doing here?"

I shrugged and replied, "I was too lazy to put it away, and as there's no coffee table..."

Eagle growled, but Snake, Badger, and Lynx's laughter pretty much covered it up.

* * *

_Lynx's POV:_

I stopped laughing abruptly as Wolf asked, "Lynx? Who was your guardian before? He's probably worried."

I frowned, "It doesn't matter, and he wouldn't want to know anyway. He'd be too worried that he would let something slip." They couldn't know that Fox was my guardian. If that happened... Well, I don't know. And I don't want to take the risk that it would be bad. Which is why it has to stay a secret. Unless, of course, I have to tell Fox, in which case I would tell K-Unit.

Wolf nodded, then said, "Well, I think we still have time for that paint balling we planned. Anyone up to it?"

* * *

_Eagle's POV: Two months later:_

I hummed as I sorted through my mail. Well, mine and Snake's. Wolf shares an apartment with Lynx and Badger with his brother, a man who's also in the SAS. But anyways, I was sorting our mail, when I found a letter addressed to me and one to Snake. They were from Brecon Beacons.

I stopped humming and stared at them, then ran into the apartment yelling, "Snake!" at the top of my lungs.

Snake lunged out of his room and cried, "Where?"

I blinked and pointed at him.

He blinked as well, then groaned, "You were calling for me, weren't you?"

"Yes," I said slowly, before remembering what I had found. "Snake!" I cried, catching his attention again.

"What?" He snapped.

Holding up the letters, I said grimly, "Letters from Hell."

* * *

_Snake's POV:_

I stared at Eagle in astonishment. "Hell?" I repeated. "As in, work?"

"Yes," he snapped, "And if they're calling us in...," he trailed off. It didn't matter. I got it. If we were being taken in for more training or being sent out, what about Lynx?

"Read it." I ordered, marching over.

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

I was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. I heard Lynx answer it, then say, walking into my bedroom, "Yeah, I'll get him up. Wolf!" The last bit was yelled at me, "Get out of bed! Snake is on the phone."

I grumbled but got up. "Snake?"

"Wolf, check your main. See anything from Beacons?"

"Wha-? Beacons?" I asked him, stumbling outside, grabbing the mail, and heading back in.

"Yes. When you get it, read it in your head. I suggest you figure something out before telling Lynx." Upon finishing, Snake hung up, leaving me staring at the phone before bolting into action.

When I found it, I tore the letter open and began to read.

_To Wolf of K-Unit,_

_ Your unit is being called in for a month of training. You will be picked up on May First. You will head out on the thirty-first. More information on your mission will be given on the twenty-first._

_Sergeant Quincy_

It was short. It was to the point. It was the worst thing in the world. It meant that K-Unit was leaving, and Lynx was staying. And, while before we would have done so, now we knew that MI6 was after her. Plus, ever since I adopted her, my fatherly senses have kicked in. And right now, they're telling me to call the sergeant and demand that Lynx come too.

* * *

_Sergeant Quincy's POV:_

I was in my office, going through paperwork, when my phone rang. Picking it up, I said, "This is Sergea-." I never got to finish.

"Sergeant Quincy, this is Wolf. I'm calling about the training."

"Yes?"

"I recently adopted, and I don't want to leave her. Can she come?"

I was astounded. One, Wolf had _adopted_. Two, it was a _girl_. And three, he had the courage to ask me if she could come.

"Yes."

"Bu- Wait, what?"

"I said yes. It'll be interesting to see how the other soldiers react. Also, if she doesn't cause any trouble, she can come every time you come in or go out."

"Thank you, Sergeant!" Wolf cried, obviously pleased.

"Your welcome. Also, she'll need a codename."

"Oh, that's no problem. We already call her Lynx, as her full name is a bit of a handful."

"Oh?"

"Liberty Patricia Knight Mendoza."

I gaped into the phone before saying, "Lynx is fine."

"Thanks again, Sarge."

Wolf then hung up before I could yell at him to _NOT_ call me Sarge!

** (AN: I apologize if Wolf seemed a little OOC.)**

* * *

_Lynx's POV:_

I was in my room, doing my homework - honestly! Did Badger have to give me some? - when Wolf knocked on the door and called, "Lynx! I need to tell you something!"

Sighing in relief, I closed my books and opened the door. "Thank you! You've saved me from the torturous monster known as maths!"

He laughed, then told me, "K-Unit's been summoned to Hell."

I knew exactly where he meant. "What? But-,"

"And the sergeant says you can come with us, and no, he doesn't know who you really are." Wolf interrupted.

Now I grinned. "Time to show up some soldiers, huh?"

Wolf shook his head. "You won't actually be participating in any activities. We don't want MI6 picking up on another teenage wonder, do we?"

Laughing, I agreed.

**Ok, if anyone is confused as to why everyone is amazed that Wolf adopted a girl, it's because he _adopted_ a _girl_. Wolf just doesn't seem like the fathering type, you know? Also, if he did - which he did - everyone expected it to be a boy who could follow him into the SAS, play football (the American kind), etc. Not a girl, who would go through a doll phase and make him exhausted with chasing away all the boys. And I tried not to stereo type girls there with the doll phase thing, so if I hurt your feelings, I apologize. Wow. I'm doing a lot of apologizing in my ANs. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LarkaTheWhiteWolf and Owltalon, your both read my mind... Thank you for reviewing, and thank you to all those who have story alerted and/or favorite storied. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 5:

_Lynx's POV:_

_I was in my room, doing my homework - honestly! Did Badger have to give me some? - when Wolf knocked on the door and called, "Lynx! I need to tell you something!"_

_Sighing in relief, I closed my books and opened the door. "Thank you! You've saved me from the torturous monster known as maths!"_

_He laughed, then told me, "K-Unit's been summoned to Hell."_

_I knew exactly where he meant. "What? But-,"_

_"And the sergeant says you can come with us, and no, he doesn't know who you really are." Wolf interrupted._

_Now I grinned. "Time to show up some soldiers, huh?"_

_Wolf shook his head. "You won't actually be participating in any activities. We don't want MI6 picking up on another teenage wonder, do we?"_

_Laughing, I agreed._

* * *

_Lynx's POV:_

I stared out the window was the day we were heading for Hell, and while I had been excited before, now I realized that it might be a bit like the first time. Well, only for a little while. K-Unit would scare them too much within a few minutes, an hour at the most. But still...

Wolf thundered past me, yelling, "The bus is here! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

Snorting, I followed him while saying, "Careful. You might make people think that you're happy to be going."

He stopped and glared at me before continuing on. He didn't turn fast enough to block my vision of the small smile on his face.

Grinning, I follwed Wolf out the door and into the bus, slowing as I registered the glares and astonished looks. Every single one was being sent at me. The tension was so thick I could karate kick it.

Then, a voice fought its way to the front, "Wolf! Lynx! We're in the back!" Snake. Fighting back looks of relief, Wolf and I headed towards the rest of K-Unit.

"How many more stops?" Eagle asked eagerly.

"Two." Badger replied. "One is for the rest of N-Unit. The last is a MI6 agent."

I stiffened. "Do you know which one?"

He shook his head. "No."

Wolf pointed out, "How many agents did you know? Cause if there isn't that many, then what's the likely hood of this agent being one you do?"

I nodded, barely glancing up as two men I didn't recognize, the second half of N-Unit, boarded and joined two others, the first half. I sat still as the bus moved on. And then, I realized something. "Wolf?" I whispered. "The only empty seats are in front of me."

He glanced at me, then at the two-seater, and immediately recognized the problem. For the agent to get to his seat, it would be impossible to not see me. As the only child, the only woman, on the bus, his eyes would be drawn to me anyways. If he was one of the agents I knew... well, that was trouble.

The bus stopped again. My eyes were frozen on the door. There. A foot. A leg. The rest of the body.

My breath caught. This trip was turning into my worst nightmare. It was him. My old guardian. My father's old teammate. Ben Daniels. Fox of K-Unit.

But while my breath stopped, my mind was racing. My body was acting.

* * *

_Third Person POV: Flashback:_

Fox sighed as he walked into MI6 heaquarters. It had been a little over two months since Alex disappeared, and there was still no trace of him. Now, he was meeting with Mrs. Jones, the Head of MI6, for something. 'Hopefully, he thought, 'it will have something to do with Alex.'

"Come in." Mrs. Jones called after Fox knocked.

Walking in, he ignored my surroundings. Ben had been here so many times that he could draw it in his sleep. "You summoned me?" he said.

"Yes. I'm sending you to Brecon Beacons. You will train with your old unit."

"What? But I need to be looking for Alex!"

"He's dead!" She snapped, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Agent Daniels. But he's dead. Now, you'll get up to your old potential. You leave on the first of May. You'll be picked up along with the other units. Good day."

Ben Daniels stormed out of the Royal and General Bank.

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

I stared in astonishment as Fox entered. He was the agent? I was quickly pulled into the present, though, as Lynx doubled up in her seat, coughing.

"Lynx? Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to her in confusion. She had been perfectly fine that morning!

"Ben!" She gasped.

"Who? And are you okay?"

Lynx sent a glare at me and hissd, "I'm acting. Ben is Fox, or Agent Daniels." She interrupted herself to face more coughs. "He was my guardian after Jack died." Cough. "There is less than a 10 percent chance that he won't recognize me."

I stared at her, then straightened up as I heard my old friend say, "K-Unit!"

I switched my stare to him. He seemed the same, but then I saw the bags under his eyes. "Fox." Snake and Eagle greeted.

Then Eagle said, "This is Badger, your replacement."

Snake sent him a glare, then asked me, "Is Lynx okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She just saw an old friend who was pretty foxy. She was surprised is all." I hoped he got it. 'Lynx is fine, but Fox knows her!'

They all seemed to, while Fox questioned, "Lynx?"

Eagle announced, bouncing, "Wolf adopted a teenage girl! The sarge is letting her come, and we call her Lynx!"

At this, every unit turned in their seats and stared at us. "Wolf _adopted_?" Skunk of D-Unit asked incredulously.

"A _girl_?" Elephant of G-Unit added.

"Hey!" I cried, "It's not that unbelievable!"

Fox snorted, "Yes, it is."

Then, the bus driver called, "Everyone settle down! We're continuing on!"

I bent down and muttered, "Your friend is gone. Down the street."

Lynx sat up and told me, "Thanks." She paused, then continued in a lower voice, "We need to tell him. In the cabin, where we won't make a scene."

I sent her a look, and she reassure me, "He won't tell anyone. He'll be happy for me."

I nodded, and she smiled before whispering, "Thanks, Dad." and kissing me lightly on the cheek. Turning in her seat, Lynx settled down for a nap.

I touched my cheek lightly, and one look made Eagle bite his tongue. It was the first time she had called me Dad. The first time she kissed me.

I could only pray it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_Lynx's POV:_

I don't know what possessed me to do that. But the look on Wolf's- no, Dad's, face was completely worth it.

'No matter what,' I swore, 'Fox will not come between us.'

* * *

_Fox's POV: Time Travel to When Fox Sat Down:_

I must admit, when I learned that Wolf had adopted, I was amazed. And a girl? I almost fainted. But then, I remembered the sudden fit of coughing, providing a perfect cover from me. And what caused Wolf to use the word '_foxy_'?

I frowned as I sat down. I was intrigued, and I wanted to know more. Which meant that it was time for Smither's iPod, something that had many features. Among them was a hearing aid.

Leaning back, I plugged in in time to hear, "-gone. Down the street." Wolf. But what did it mean? Still frowning, I made sure that it was recording. It was.

"Thanks." A girl's voice, probably Lynx. But it sounded familiar.

"We need to tell him." Tell who? Who did Lynx want to tell, and what? "In the cabin, where we won't make a scene." How would it make a scene?

There was a pause, and then, "He won't tell anyone." _Who_ wouldn't tell anyone? And tell _what_? "He'll be happy for me." Someone would be happy that a secret had been kept from them?

"Thanks, Dad." Obviously, Wolf had agreed. But to what?

* * *

As I stood up to get off the bus later, I noticed that Wolf stayed in his seat. He noticed me looking at him and said, "Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

K-Unit and I nodded, then got off and headed for the cabin. We would see the sergeant in the morning. Once we got there, though, I turned on them and demanded, "What is going on? I know that you aren't telling me everything, and I would prefer that you did. We trained together, you can trust me!"

"We know." A gruff voice said from the doorway. Wolf. "Which is why we're going to tell you."

I heard the gasps of Snake, Eagle, and Badger, but didn't pay them any attention. All of a sudden, the conversation I eavesdropped on made sense. _I_ was the one they were telling a secret to. But that meant that Lynx knew me. I almost growled in frustration. All the pieces were there except for one. "Well?" I asked.

A new voice - Lynx - broke in, "You're mad, Fox, because you know that you're only missing one thing. You're also mad because MI6 sent you here against your will. You want to look for Alex Rider, your ward, but you can't because you're here. But what you don't know is that here, in Hell, is where you'll find that last piece and the glue to put them all together."

"And where are they?" I asked, straining to see Lynx, who was in the shadows.

"Here in this cabin. I am the last piece, and my story is the glue." And with that, Lynx moved to where I could see her clearly. And who I saw astounded me. Or rather, who she resembled.

"Alex?" I gasped.

The girl shook her head and told me, "Liberty Patricia Knight Mendoza, Ben. The week I was changed into a girl was the week I dropped the name Alexander John Rider."

At that, I blinked in surprise. "You mean, you're Alex, just in girl form, with a new name and new life?"

"Yes."

I nodded - once you become a spy, nothing surprises you - , then asked, "Why are you living with K-Unit? I would have thought that you would have avoided your past."

She shrugged and replied, "I was, but then I ran into Wolf, and life is good. I have a family. I am free from MI6."

I nodded again, then smiled. "Thank you."

"Sorry?" Lynx asked, confused.

"Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me enough to do so."

She smiled, Wolf tried to hide his, Snake tried to be subtle and wipe away his tears, Badger did a Snake, and Eagle yelled, "Party!"

All was well.

**Right, so, that is the end. Almost. You have two choices. One, is that I post an epilogue. It is written and ready to go. Also, I will do my best to do a companion one-shot or two. Two, you give me ideas for a sequel that will take me into about July to publish, and then you'd have to wait during the update periods, as I usually take about two or three weeks to update. You were lucky that this was actually already written and I just needed to type it, decide the chapter breaks, make some changes, etc. So, review and tell me. If no one does, I am obviously doing Number One.**


	6. Epilogue

**Right, so... most wanted both. Thing is, what people probably want for a sequel, doesn't line up for the epilogue. Since I already had the epilogue written, I decided to go with that. I will try to do companion one-shots. Please give me ideas! Thank you to all that reviewed. If you wanted the sequel more, then I'm sorry, but it's too late. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Epilogue:

Third Person POV:

Twenty years later, Fox's statement still stood. All of K-Unit - including Fox and Lynx - were married. Well, except for Eagle. All of his girlfriends ran when they found out he was clompletely bonkers. He didn't care, as he was a bachelor at heart.

Wolf married a young woman who gave him a son. When Wolf asked if she wanted a daughter, she said she had one - Lynx.

Snake married and was given triplets - two girls and a boy. "Biggest mistake of my life, having kids." He would say fondly. Anyone could tell it was a lie.

Badger married and had two children, a boy and a girl, though they weren't twins.

Fox left MI6 and rejoined the SAS. K-Unit was the one team who had five men permanently. He also married, though he never had kids.

They all lived to a ripe old age, even making it to a retirement home.

* * *

As for Lynx? With Badger's help, she got her GSCE's and A levels, and also made it to Oxford*. At age 22, she graduated and found a job as a police officer. She met her husband, Andrew Wolfe (everyone had a good laugh at that) off the job. He was an adventure writer, typing up his new book in Starbucks. She was a police officer, frantically making her way to work after a quick break at Starbucks. They ran into each other and hit it off.

Andrew proposed to her while in the movie theater, when the credits were rolling and it was still dark. The movie was the new James Bond, and the theme music was playing. He didn't get why she was laughing until years later.

The next day, though, Lynx went to her fiance and gently broke the whole I-used-to-be-a-boy-who-was-a-teenage-spy-thing. Andrew waved it off and told her he didn't care.

Two years after they married, she had their only two children - twins, a boy and a girl.

They died after 63 years of marriage with seven grandchildren on the same day.

While Alexander John Rider died at age fifteen, Liberty Patricia Knight Mendoza Wolfe died at age ninety.

***I just took a random university in England. Sorry if some stuff doesn't match up. Aka, job, graduating age, etc.**

**Done!**


End file.
